The Three Posts
by The Sky Sage
Summary: Red skies. Rusting pillars. Metal sheets covering the ground. The dream the megalomaniac had, and the nightmare of the planet, has become reality. And no hero can save it, not this time.
1. Red Skies

**The Dmgirl: **I am BACK! Well, more like "The Three Posts is back from Hiatus. I hope you guys didn't wait too long. I'm sorry for the humongous delays and I'm getting ready to set this story back on track. Bad news, I'm restarting from the beginning. Meaning that there are some things you have probably read that are not right. That's right, guys, It's edited. I had a major cast change which is, fortunately, justified, so get ready for a few surpises along the way!

_Disclaimer:_ I still don't own Sega and company. If I did, I'd probably pass my time trying to figure out their characters instead of making platform games. Lame? I know.

**The Three Post**

Prologue: Red Skies

Hell.

The beautiful planet Shadow had once hated and, eventually, come to love, was a wasteland. Thick metal sheets covered the soil in layers as large, half-rusted pillars seemed to reach for the sky, tickling the dark clouds overhead. Factories spread as far as the eye could see, releasing dense smoke into the already over-polluted air. The foul odor would have made anyone gag and retch while their eyes stung from the chemicals. The mechanical sounds were enough to make hairs stand on end, and that was if the acidic rain didn't melt your skin first.

The heaven that this planet had been, that all had known, had been turned into hell.

He held his breath as he fitted a new magazine into the grip and loaded the gun, back leaning against cold metal. Black ears swerved at the multiple sounds as he freed his lungs, features relaxing. Three robots. Two to his left and one behind him. At least there were no humans around, or anything living, for that matter.

Crimson eyes snapped open at a creak, and his head tilted upwards. Just in time to watch the top of the pillar fall towards him. Found. He just barely had the time to reload his pistol. Damn, they were quick.

He rolled out of hiding, giving himself a blind shot before standing. And he could only smirk as he watched one of the Egg Fighters explode before him. One down.

He jumped as a laser shot missed by mere inches, and peered beyond the smoke. Gunners. Fuck, he should have known better.

He grimaced as he turned tail and ran, stumbling in the first footfalls. If only he had his shoes, he would have avoided that ungraceful slip, would have been able to flee so much faster from the rain of laser bullets coming his way.

Cat-like ears perked at the sound of rifles being fired at will, and he didn't resist the smirk tugging at his lips. There he was.

"Took you long enough," he shouted as he turned around, shooting the robots on sight while heavy footsteps made their way to him.

"_Consumer models in the way. Target in the closest factory,_" heard Shadow as the robot came into view. Its colors had all but faded, and a thin layer of rust was already showing on the surface, but that didn't stop it from destroying the Gunners around them.

"Knew I could count on you," he replied as he climbed atop it and opened the back to slip it. The hatch slammed shut, and black fingers flipped a switch before taking hold of the control wheel, pulling it towards him while continuing, "You make sure the coast is clear. I'll keep us airborne. You made a refill before leaving, didn't you?"

"_Affirmative. I am not worthless nor a fleshbag._"

Shadow snorted as the screen flicked on, giving him a view of the outside. The retorts hadn't changed. Even after changing the shell so many times, the robot still responded to its original programming, was still his friend. This was still Omega.

He pulled on the wheel and veered to to the right, heart pounding in his ears. That was close. Too close, he dared to say so himself.

"_Reset course._"

The mechanical voice had him snarling. Only disadvantage of working with an intelligent robot, the minute you start going against their programming, they make sure to realign you.

"Didn't you see the pillar, idiot? Contrary to you, I'd like to keep my life intact," he growled. Seriously, could Omega be anymore annoying? He turned and zoomed in.

Only to slump in his seat.

"Shit," he uttered. This was not part of the plan. This was not part of the plan, _at all_.

He had no trouble imagining that there would be guards. Every factory had them after his multiple raids on the assailant. And the fact that there might be a bit more than usual had crossed his mind. The object the enemy had found had value, at least in his eyes, and the former would stop at nothing to ensure his defeat.

But this was pushing it. This was over anything he could have imagined.

Forty Gunners rounded the entry, laser pistols at the ready as Fighters, about twenty of them, tested each other. And if one would fall, another from the inside would quickly take its place while the scraps were taken in for remodeling.

There was only one place he knew to be better guarded than this, and the line drew itself like the passage of a frontier. Once crossed, you went from five Gunners to ten with the possibility of finding Fighters in your tracks. And it only got worse as you got deeper. Until now, Shadow still hadn't made it to the center, but he was willing to bet his quills that that was where the Entity, the source was.

Shadow sighed, slumping even further in the compartment. It wasn't helping. It wasn't helping at all. They still had to go into that fortress of metal and lasers, find what he was looking for, and get back out. Alive. And seeing that they were in enemy territory, they would most likely get shot, or worse, the moment they made as much as one step towards the building. Awesome.

"I fuckin' hope this works," he growled as he gripped the wheel and turned to the closest smashed robot, only to hear Omega's protest.

He nearly shouted in rage.

"I don't care if we're not facing the right direction or not moving," he snarled after taking a breath. "The factory is heavily guarded and we can't blow it up until we have, at least, recuperated the disc."

As if the robot was the only one who hated delays. He had wondered for years if it still existed, and, once sure, had searched the location for days. And now, at a hundred yards away, he had to make a change of plan that he wasn't even sure would work. Omega itself could possibly be unable to support what he was about to do.

The receiver took seconds to locate on the dismantled robot, luckily unbroken by the impact. Demanding Omega to install it close to his own, Shadow pulled out a keyboard, typing furiously to access the robot's own programming. In a few seconds, the screen faded to black and several lines of coding appeared.

"I would make you proud, Tails," he stated with a smirk as he quickly found what he was looking for and rewrote it. Firewall. Omega have the same signature as the others while giving no chance to the source to even gain access. Win win situation for their team.

But the hardest part… He closed the assembler and slid the keyboard back into its hiding place, eyes trained on a small switch. The hardest part would be to disguise himself. The energy he emitted, Chaos Energy, called to anyone's senses, made him an easy target. He'd have to hide it, convert it into something more conventional.

And, although, he had already managed to hide other types of energy, certainly when he needed to search for something, it had never been long enough, or done on a living being. There was no certainty, not facts to back the attempt. Only hope.

With trembling hands, Shadow flipped the switch and watched as a dome of light surrounded him, giving the compartment an orange glow. No one would see it. The door sealed shut behind him, and held no cracks. Even the air he breathed was brought from a ventilation system that made a curve. And, with the receiver Omega had on, the robot could now be perceived like any other.

"Omega?" he called out as he sat back, watching the screen in front of him.

"_No Chaos signature,_" was his response.

"Don't worry, I'm still here." As if Omega could actually have feelings. "Just need to make sure they don't detect me."

"_Logical._"

"It's electric, so you can use it. Which brings us to my demand," he replied, biting his lip before continuing. "Change of plans. You're going to infiltrate the factory by blending in. Do not do anything until you have the disc and it's safely put away. Once you've recuperated the disc, you have carte blanche, but only once you've put it to safety. You heard me, Omega?"

"_Affirmative. Infiltrate, recover disc, make it safe and proxy in blank._"

"Nice to know you understand so easily," he responded, unable to help the smile on his face. This could work. No. This had to work. Else they were both dead.

He held his breath as they passed the guards, only to gasp upon entry. Well, if that didn't complicate things ten times over.

"When the Entity decides to protect something, it doesn't do it lightly," he whispered through clenched teeth as the robot slowly trudged through the Fighter covered floor while keeping watch on the Gunners of the upper floor. No resistance as of yet, but how long would it last?

He blinked, feeling himself getting weaker. Shit. How long would _he_ last? At this rate, he wouldn't be able to help Omega by the time he found the disc, leaving them...

His eyes snapped open when an object hit him square on the head. What the hell?

"_Disc retrieved. Begin proxy in blank._"

He blinked as Omega spoke, looking at the screen before staring at the object besides him. The disc… They had it.

"Good job, Omega," he stated as he turned off the shield, barely hearing the robot pull out and crush the receiver. "Now let's get out of here."

He grabbed the wheel, pulling it as far as it could go. His ears flicked at the sound of an explosion, nearly missing the robot's words telling him that the roof was open. He watched the Gunners fall apart at the impact of a missile, the Fighters scattering to get a grip on the ascending Omega.

"_Worthless consumer models,_" was all the robot said before he heard the grenade launchers, making him smirk. Omega and his will to destroy anything robotic, he'd never tire of it.

He turned the wheel and took off as the explosion consumed the factory, leaving it to dust. Now to - He flinched at the sound of a high-pitched scream.

Every time. Every time they would manage to be successful, it would resound. And he was sure it was coming from the place he could never reach. Where the Entity was. But was it a cry of despair or rage?

"Come on, Omega, let's go home," replied Shadow as he pressed a button. The robot beeped in agreement as the turbo came on, the hedgehog sitting back and deactivating the screen.

"Until next time, Central City," he murmured as he picked up the disc, cleaning it with the back of his glove. "Until next time."

**The Dmgirl: **I started playing Minecraft a few months ago, and, I gotta admit, the sky I imagined for the place they're in really ressembles the one I saw in the Nether. Ain't that weird?


	2. The Homefront

**The Dmgirl:** Hey guys, I'm baaaaack! ;P Yup, I'm back to working on "The Three Posts". And you guys better be ready, 'cause I've changed a few things. I made a few changes and I've finally fought off the writer's bock I had. Take that, you faceless block! I fight back!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Sonic and company. Sega does.

**The Three Posts**

Chapter I: The Homefront

It had to say something about Forest zone when just the return of the village leader was enough to make a commotion.

"Sugah-hog! Came for yer godfather's stuff?"

And that everyone knew each other on a first name basis.

Not that Sonic minded, of course. There was something nice about knowing your neighbor like family. There was something he liked about being able to trust others with your life and knowing that they would never let you down or sell you out. Compared to the big cities their leader sometimes described whenever there was a major event, he honestly preferred any small settlement without contest.

But it didn't help his curiosity, or his sense of adventure, as he liked to call it.

"Can't wait to head out?"

He shook his head, and looked at the rabbit before giving a chuckle at the odd look. Yup, there was really something about small villages and the way they worked.

Lack of privacy was one of them.

"Right twice, Bunnie," he laughed as he leaned against the wall, careful not to dent the wood with his quills. "Can I see them?"

"Sure can, hon. They're mah finest work in a while, too," came the answer as she fished out a pair of boots and fingerless gloves.

He whistled. They were better than his!

"Sweet, think he'll like them?"

She laughed, "Knowing him, he'll tear them apart in less time I can say "hi". Chaos knows he's been leaving for the Devastated Zone often these last months."

"Heard he was looking for something. Maybe he found it," he shrugged, face turning to the door as he felt the tension. Yes, there was really something about small villages.

"I hope he did, hon," was stated as she pulled out a leather string, and attached the boots and gloves together. "Miss him?"

He nodded as he shouldered the load, and forced himself to smile. No matter how many advantages small towns had, these same perks could quickly turn into inconveniences. And Sonic, being who he was, didn't like the situation at all.

"You got no idea. Hope he'll be in a better mood this time. And that Sally gives him a break," he replied while facing the door, and swiftly turned with a grin. "Anything I can do to thank you?"

"Just keep yourself safe, hon," she said, a small smile on her face. "And if you see Sugah-twan, tell him I love him."

He grimaced, "I still don't understand how you can love him."

"I'm sure, one day, you'll understand," she nearly sing-songed as he opened the door, forcing him to look back.

"I'm getting married to Sally, Bunnie. Not happening."

His ears flattened as he closed the door and started walking, her laughter still ringing in his ears. Another thing about lack of privacy. You couldn't keep a secret. Don't get him wrong, he liked being able to share anything with anyone, and heck knows it made things a lot simpler when it came to dealing with his sudden bouts of insomnia, although not many were in on it. But it only complicated things further when it came to other things.

"Where are you going?"

Like dealing with his future wife, for example.

He stopped with a jerk, and turned slowly with a sheepish smile.

"Hey Sal," he tried as he watched the squirrel cross her arms, scowl clear on her face.

"You're going to see him, aren't you?"

Case in point.

He sighed, "Sally, I haven't seen him in two months."

"Not a reason to leave the village. He told us to stay," was snapped, causing him to flinch. One more reason he hated being in a small village. Because being Sonic, a hedgehog with a sense of adventure, never played in his favor.

"Sal, I want to see him. I miss him," he said while watching her eyes narrow.

"He won't like it," she replied, making him roll his eyes.

"Sal…"

"Sonic!"

Blue ears flicked, and he almost felt his face split in two at the smile. Good thing about a small village, though. No matter where you were, you were sure someone would hear you.

And luck was on his side, this time.

"Yo, Tails!" he shouted as the young fox made their way to them, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thought you were going to the border to greet Shadow," asked Tails before turning to Sally. "Hey."

"I was going to. I even have his new boots and everything. Sal doesn't want me to go," Sonic replied with a small, good-natured scowl. Now, if only…

"You're not letting him go? Oh come on, Sal, I'd be missing Sonic too if he was gone for two months. Shadow's his godfather. It's the least you can do."

Score. With Tails staring at Sally with the big puppy-dog eyes, it was in the bag.

"Fine, but I swear, Sonic, if you…"

He waved it off, "I know, I know. If I stay too long with him, you'll chop my head off. Gotta go!"

He broke into a run, smirk on his face. He would have to thank Tails later. Chaos knew that fox had his back when it came to Sally, among other things. It was mostly thanks to the fox if he had any sleep at all most of the time, certainly since Sally had made going to his godfather's house strictly forbidden unless it was for a message or an emergency, and depriving him of sleep. But it wasn't like she knew. He couldn't exactly blame her.

He chuckled as he passed the Border unnoticed, and laughed when he saw Antoine shivering in his boots. The coyote really didn't look that sturdy. His wife, Bunnie, was in better shape. But he wanted to guard the border and it had been accepted. Shadow must see a use for him after all. Must be his screams. By the way they sent birds flying, the villagers would hear him if anything was there.

His ears twitched at the sound of jets, and he threw himself into the closest bush. He knew that noise. It was the one Omega made when he flew. And if Omega was there…

His gaze settled on a small patch of black and red, and he couldn't help the smirk. Shadow was never far. He made sure the boots and gloves were strapped securely, and slowly settled in the bush. Patience had never been his strong suit, but this would be worth it.

He held his breath as the black hedgehog neared his position, trying to get his pounding heart under control. Oooh, This was going to be fun…

Another step, and he lowered himself even further, unable to help the grin. Just a few more seconds… Just a few more…

Now.

"Shadow!" he shouted as he jumped out of his hiding place, and watched as Shadow barely had the time to turn around before being tackled to the ground with a loud, "Ooof!"

Yup, worth it!

"Kid, get off before I throw you into the nearest river."

Until that. He got off with a scowl, "Nice to see you too, Shads."

"What are you doing outside the village?"

How many times had they had this conversation, now?

"Shadow, I just left. Nothing saw me. Stop being paranoid about the spy drones," he said in a monotone.

"I'm not paranoid."

To no effect, apparently.

He sighed, "I haven't seen you in two months. Give me a break."

"I'll give you a break when you stop sneaking around. Go back to your family," was snapped, and his ears flattened.

"Dude, you are family."

A grimace.

"And whatever devil possessed me into making me your godfather should be shot," came the snarl, and he rolled his eyes.

"Nice to know that I'm loved. I got something for you," he said as he slowly pulled off the boots and gloves, only to hold them away when Shadow tried to snatch them.

And growled when he realized he couldn't have them.

"Kid, if they're mine, hand them over."

A smirk stretched across his face.

"Only if you accept my condition."

And it only widened as the scowl turned into a grimace and a snarl. His fault. His fault for teaching him to use people's weaknesses to his advantage. His fault for teaching him how to use the mind as a weapon. His fault for showing him how to defend himself and his position, period.

"What is it?"

"Let me stay."

He watched as a look of pure hate flashed inside red eyes before annoyance quickly took over as Shadow grabbed the boots, and undid the knots.

"Your betrothed is going to have your head, one day."

He knew that. He knew Sally would probably not appreciate the fact that he'd just basically blackmailed his godfather to have more time with him since he wasn't able to have any as soon as they'd get in the village. She didn't trust Shadow. She hated Shadow. And if her earlier actions didn't prove it…

"Better me than you."

Than the ones she'd done during the month did.

"Did you two get into an argument again?"

Shadow's soft tone had him looking up, before his head forced him to stare at the ground as images flashed through his mind.

"She started it," he stated as he watched the black one put on the new clothing, and set the old one aside. "Said "Good riddance" when I started worrying about when you'd come back, and why you were leaving so often."

It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault for being scared of Shadow. He was barely present, gave them a set of rules to follow, and that was that. It was his fault for being so dang curious, for letting this part get the best of him. It was his fault for wanting a proximity he couldn't have with his godfather.

Because, of all people, his godfather had to be the leader of their village. Had to protect them from whatever was out there and wanted them dead. His godfather had to be Shadow the Hedgehog, the one who'd lived the robotic invasion, as the black one called it, and the only one who could do anything about it.

His teeth clenched as tears gathered and he tried to hold them back. He was stronger than this. He was going to be a man, soon. He wasn't allowed to cry.

"Sonic," was all he heard as a hand slowly pushed his head up.

And his heart squeezed. Squeezed at the raw emotion he could see in red eyes. He felt his throat clog, and the vague feeling of wanting to hug the black hedgehog seep its way through his mind. Yet his entire body felt frozen in place, and only his hands clenched, uprooting a few weeds.

"_Tour complete. Nothing to report._"

He blinked as Shadow jumped, and red eyes emptied themselves of all emotion.

"Thank you Omega. Go home and run a full diagnostic. I will join you shortly. You have the disk?"

He swallowed silently as a small circular object came out of one of the numerous slots, and the robot took off without a word.

"So that's what you were looking for?" he asked with a tentative smile. Maybe if he…

Shadow turned to him with a glare.

"Don't even think about it, kid. Go home."

Blue ears flattened as the black hedgehog turned his back and began walking towards the village, only turning again when Shadow didn't hear him following.

Last reason not to like the village. Sometimes, it felt like a prison.


	3. Past & Present

**The Dmgirl:** And here Chapter 2. Bring the tissues people, this one is a tear-jerker!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't not own Sonic and company. Sega does.

**The Three Posts**

Chapter II: Past and Present

Shadow wasn't one for emotion.

In fact, he was one of the calmest persons Rotor knew. Always quiet, soft spoken, but unafraid to say exactly what he had in mind.

But as leader of a village, it was expected. It was expected that Shadow would be the last to react and the first to calculate every option before taking the most logical course of action. It was expected for Shadow to be distant and use his head instead of his heart.

"Damn it!"

But that didn't mean nothing got to him.

"Damn that kid and his fiancée!"

That didn't mean that some situations didn't get the best of him. Certainly when they involved a blue hedgehog that never stopped trying to reach out to him.

"Not having the best day, I take it?" the purple walrus said conversationally while watching red eyes lift up to look at him before a hand cradled a black forehead.

Damn that stupid couple. Damn them all to hell.

"Rotor," Shadow whispered before sighing, and looking at the mechanic with a small smile. One he knew would simply slip the moment he'd open his mouth again.

"I'm that readable, am I?" he continued as he slowly made his way to the closest chair, slumping into it. To say he had been energetic, almost happy to return to the village. To say that he had been eager to head home, take a bath in the pond behind his house, and simply take the entire day off before looking at the disc.

He'd have to show Sonic how thankful he was later. A punch in the gut was sure to drive his point home.

He watched as Rotor shrugged and gave a comforting smile.

"Just a guess, really. Sonic is getting on your nerves again?"

Shadow's hands nearly pulverized the armrests, and his teeth clenched so hard, he could feel them grinding against each other through his gums. Because if it was one thing to think about Sonic's annoying behavior, it was totally another to hear.

He forced his hands to let go, and slowly got the splinters out of his hands. Damn that kid.

"Do me a favor, Rotor. Don't pronounce that name in the next twenty-four hours," he said as pleasantly as he could, watching the purple walrus nod in comprehension before turning to the blank screen in front of him. Might as well, right? He was in the computer room, after all.

He flinched as his ears picked up an old, familiar shout. One he had sworn to himself he'd forget, but wouldn't want to lose for anything now. He sighed, and threw an arm over his eyes. Time had changed him, and changed him good.

"One last thing, Rotor," he breathed, his fingers gripping the disc even harder. He knew what was in there. He knew it was only memories. Memories he didn't have because he hadn't been there. And that was what made it all the more important.

Because there could be information he hadn't known about. Because there could be a way to reach the Entity that was threatening to destroy the world he'd loved so much.

And it might be his only way to see _him_ once again.

"Could you step out? I need to check on something," he said with a weak smile, holding the disc up.

Only to watch Rotor slowly stand up, smile still present.

"Should have asked the moment you came in, Shadow. I would have moved," said the walrus as he made his way to the door, turning back. "I'll be in the village if you need me."

Shadow smiled as the door closed behind Rotor, before turning back to the computer. No time to be distracted. No time like the present.

He gave a glance at the electrical system, and mentally thanked the Entity for the innumerable batteries he had managed to save as he fired it up. If it wasn't for his enemy, this place would have run out of power long ago, and left him clueless.

He opened the disc reader, put the disc inside and slid it closed as he gave a quick look at the screen. There was likely no chance that the Entity hadn't tampered with it. There was little to no chance that it hadn't managed to hack it, and find the information inside.

He blinked as the words "Voice Recognition" appeared. There was little to no chance, but it had still happened. And that only meant...

"Shadow the Hedgehog," he breathed, feeling his heart thump in his chest as a two-tailed insignia appeared on screen. It could only mean the late Tails had had his hands on this, and had coded it beyond the Entity's capabilities. And that meant...

He felt his breath catch in his throat at the apparition of an old, abandoned building. One that haunted his dreams, now, just as much as his last hours with his beloved friend. One that had been their last refuge before the robotic invasion.

How much was left before -

"Sonic, leave that camera alone! We have no time for this!"

He swallowed. Hard.

Hours. This had been merely hours before the last assault.

"And they say I don't have any patience," he mouthed during the chuckle. The chuckle that made him move closer to the screen. He hadn't known that that camera had actually been on. He hadn't known that its holder had managed to make it work. He had underestimated him once more, it seemed.

"Just give me a minute Shads!" he heard before the sound of a creaking door resounded in the video as it shut closed, and the camera quickly found itself in front of a pile of boxes.

And his heart nearly stopped as blue appeared in front of it, and gloved hands tried to adjust the height.

No. It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

His breath caught in his throat as soft green finally faced the screen with a sigh. And a short wave was aimed at the camera.

"Hey Shadow."

It was. And it explained why the Entity hadn't managed to crack open the disc. The disc was for him. Exclusively for him.

And it was from the late Sonic the Hedgehog who was currently chuckling as if nothing was outside, threatening to destroy his home planet.

"Gosh… Feels weird to talk to you when I just left you in the other room. It's like I haven't left you at all," the blue one said, before looking up and sighing. "Then again, you're probably watching this years from now. And that means you're probably not the same."

A laugh. Before green eyes met his and his heart skipped a beat. He'd missed that. He'd missed being looked at by the person who had led their group until the end.

"You know, I wonder what it looks like. How far ahead you are, and how everything is," was said before a frown slowly formed. "Can't help but think it mustn't be pretty, though. I'm one to trust my gut feelings, and whenever I think about the future, it doesn't look good."

"You have no idea," Shadow replied as he shuffled in his seat, the scents of the chemicals on his skin crawling up his nose. He would need that bath. And the sooner, the better.

"You know," he heard as he brought his attention back to the screen, to the Sonic that was currently staring upwards, seemingly thoughtful. "I came here with an idea of what I wanted to say. I almost had a speech ready, too. And now that I'm there, I don't know what to say. Way to make me feel tongue-tied, Shads."

He couldn't help the smile at the slightly peeved look. Nor the chuckle as the scowl deepened further. Good old Sonic. He never changed, did he?

"There is one thing I want to talk about, though," was said as a finger was held up, and a smile appeared. A smile that made him halt his laughter. A smile that made his heart give a painful thump. A smile that didn't belong on Sonic's face. A smile that held admiration.

"And that's you."

He felt his hand reach for his chest, and tangle itself in white fur. No.

"I know you probably remember everything that's happened here, and probably even more than that, so I won't bother sharing everything I know about the invasion. I know you know that even though those robots are talking about the Eggman Empire, it's not him 'cause they found him… dead in his own facility. And I know you know the toll our team has taken in the past week, and how much it's affected all of us. So I'm not going to talk about that."

Shadow bit his lip as Sonic folded and looked at his hands.

"I'm not sure if you decided to block the memory off, and I wouldn't blame you if you did, but when you went… crazed when Rouge died, I almost lost hope. As I kept trying to convince you that we had to move on, a big part of me felt that I was convincing myself. I didn't realize how much your support meant until you – you just – broke down. I didn't know how much I was counting on you until you suddenly collapsed. I didn't realize how much – how much I – needed you until I saw you fall," was said as he watched Sonic struggle to find the right words, to keep a sad, already fading smile that clearly didn't belong on that usually cheerful face.

"I heard that you don't realize what you have until you've lost it, and I guess it's true. If all of this hadn't happened, I wouldn't have known what I know today. I wouldn't have known how much of a support you were to us, to all of us. But especially to me. I wouldn't have realized how much I – how much I admired you. How much I wanted to get along with you. How much I just – wanted to be with you."

He heard the breath as that chest moved, and eyes lifted to the screen.

"I wouldn't have known how much I love you."

He felt his throat clog as the smile returned, and that chuckle pierced his heart.

"You've gotten a lot stronger since that day, Shads. You have led us, shared G.U.N. plans and motivated us the moment you felt that something wasn't right. Before I knew it, you took a place that I never thought you'd take. You became a leader of sorts, and I found myself listening to your words almost – religiously. I never realized how good of a motivator you were before that. And I never realized that all you needed was a little push in the right direction. You are a wonderful person, Shadow. I hope you know that," Sonic continued as Shadow's gripped his chest, feeling his heart pound. No. Sonic couldn't possibly be implying… He couldn't have! He hadn't!

"And I hope you know by now that whatever you're doing, you're doing it right. You're a leader, Shads, a great one. I'm sure the world is safe in your hands. And I'm sure you'll do just fine on your own. I'll miss you, of course, but that's the way it goes, right?" was said as his hand reached for his mouth. Had he – Had Sonic actually known?

"I think I know now what she felt. Ironic, isn't it? I finally understand why people care for you so much, and want to make sure you live. Why people love you so much. Took me this long to realize. Figures," Sonic stated with a choked laugh before looking at the screen.

"Shadow… I know you're probably going to hate me all your life for this, but please understand. What I'm doing tonight is not for me. It's for you. I can't bear to think what the world would look like if this were to happen to you. You need to live. And I'll make sure you do."

"Sonic! G.U.N. is starting their assault in a minute! Hurry up!"

Black ears twitched at the sound of a chair scrapping the floor as he watched Sonic flinch, and turn to the closed door. No. Not yet. Please, not yet.

"Guess I'm out of time. I'll be brief, then. Shads, whatever I do, today, don't hold it against yourself. Don't you dare do that. I'll hunt you down if you do. Because what I'm doing is entirely my decision. I know it's probably too late to tell you this, but I -"

"_SONIC!_"

"Comin'!" Sonic shouted at the door before turning back to the camera and whispering. Whispering so low, Shadow had to strain himself to hear it.

"I love you, Shadow."

He sunk into his chair as a gloved hand reached for the camera, turning it off. He stared as the screen turned blank, and his mind raced. Raced to the last moments. To when that laser had pierced Sonic throughout while the blue one pushed him out of the way.

_"Sonic!" he shouted as he watched the hero fall, and barely caught him in time. No. This couldn't be. Tails had died a few minutes ago. Sonic couldn't be…_

_"Sonic!" he repeated, "Answer me, you idiot!"_

_Blue lids slowly lifted, and a weak smile appeared, "Shadow…"_

_He let out a breath of relief, "You asshole, do you…"_

_Only to be stopped as a finger landed on his lips. A sticky, bloody finger._

_"I'm sorry, Shads."_

_He moved the finger aside, "What?"_

_"It's up to you, now. I'm sorry I can't – I can't help any longer," was said with a smile. A weak smile that faded as green eyes slid close, and a breath passed peach lips._

_No._

_"Sonic?" he said as he shook the hero. The hero who remained motionless in his arms._

_"Sonic," he tried once more. Without answer._

_"Sonic!" he yelled, searching for a sign. Any sign. He couldn't be dead. Sonic couldn't be dead. The hero couldn't be dead!_

_"Sonic!" was ripped out of his throat as he was pulled away, and he pounded against the unyielding metal holding his arm. He had to get back. Sonic had to be alive. He had to be!_

He hadn't. He wasn't. Sonic had died protecting Shadow from a laser blast meant for him. Sonic had taken the shot to save the black hedgehog's life at the cost of his own.

And by the time Shadow returned to Central City, his corpse was gone.

His ears still rang from the shout he had freed, the screech of metal. His hands still hurt from the singes he had given them with the constant use of his power. His body still felt lit with the numerous Chaos Blasts he had used. His cheeks still felt the burn of the tears that had trailed along them. And his mind was still cursing him to have let Sonic die. To have let him die without telling him why he had changed, why he had aged.

Because when he realized that everyone was growing up, he had asked Tails to help him. To make his body do the impossible. The fox hadn't refused, instead presenting him with a folder a few days later, no questions attached, and they had proceeded with the aging a few months later. Everything had gone well, and Shadow had a few more years to approach Sonic.

Only to be screwed over a year later when the robots rolled in.

The people he had thought strong, impossible to kill, died like flies at the never-ending assault the robots gave. Cream and Vanilla died in the comfort of their own house. Amy was found impaled by a spear a few days later. Then the news that Eggman was dead circulated on the battlefield, only to be quickly followed by Knuckles'. That was when Rouge fought like a madwoman before dying with a smile on her face, and Shadow had gone mad.

He remembered the way Sonic had tried to convince him to keep on, that they had to keep going no matter how many people they lost. And the way Sonic had managed to put him back together by showing him that he also was barely holding on. The dying flame in his chest lit up once again, and reminded him of the reasons he had undergone the aging process a year ago.

He loved that blue hedgehog, loved him with his life.

And he lost him before he could even say it.

His ears flicked at the sound of a drop hitting the floor, and his hand reached for his cheeks. Wet. He was crying. He was crying. And he knew why.

He knew why Sonic had also tried his best in getting closer to him, talk to him, and make him participate in conversations. He knew why Sonic had thrown himself in front of that laser shot to save him. He knew why Sonic had told him to go.

Because, after two thousand years, he finally knew it wasn't unrequited. After two thousand years, he knew it was returned. After two thousand years, he knew that Sonic loved him.

And that he had to keep the new Sonic at arms' length.

It didn't matter if they acted the same. It didn't matter if their Chaos Signature were the same. They were different. They had to be. Else he'd fall right back. Else he wouldn't be able to resist the call his heart made the moment the boy's energy rubbed against his senses.

Because he couldn't. He couldn't even dare sympathize for the kid. This Sonic was taken. This Sonic was getting married. To Sally Acorn. The only person who couldn't stand seeing him for even a second.

Didn't stop the hurt. Didn't stop the liquid pain rolling in his veins. And it didn't stop the shout rumbling in his chest, threatening to break out at any moment.

"Mr. Hedgehog."

He blinked. And stared at the closed door behind him. Who…?

"Mr. Hedgehog, you are demanded at the Border in the southeast corner. According to the signal, there is an intruder demanding for entry."

Amadeus. He wiped his tears, and willed them to stop before quickly clearing his throat.

"Robotic?"

"Not that I could say, sir. Shall I warn the villagers?"

"Yes," he managed as he slowly collected himself, and stood.

Work, Shadow, work. Else you'll never be able to stand here...


	4. Intruder

**TheDmgirl:** Hey guys... I'm baaaack. Finally coming out of my break to publish this chapter. I will try to update The Three Posts as often as I can, although, right now, I'm at level with the story. But! (There is always one.) This story, as far as I'm concerned, is finished. Only in my head, though. You guys better hold on to your seat. It promises to be a lot bigger than Dim Lights.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Sonic and co. Sega does.

**The Three Posts**

Chapter IV: Intruder

Yes, work. _Work_.

Forget what you've seen, the connections you can make. Forget that the late hero handed you his flag. Forget that your love is returned, and you're the only one who'll ever know.

And forget the wish of ever having the late Sonic back.

Forget it's this hope that made you take the new one under your wing. Forget that this wish is what makes you lower you defenses so easily.

Forget all of that.

"Monsieur Hedgehog?"

You have a job to do. A village to protect.

"Monsieur Hedgehog, are you okay?"

And concerned villagers to reassure.

Shadow shook his head and turned to the distressed coyote.

"I'm fine. Go help Amadeus. I'll take care of things here."

Yes, he was fine. Would be fine. The video would soon be a memory, and have no effect on him. He would be able to think clearly, and his Chaos levels would drop.

"But Monsieur Hedgehog, what if zis…"

But that was only if everyone was on the same page.

He snarled as he felt an electric current race through his arm, "Do you really wish to doubt my strength, D'Coolette?"

And watched as Antoine gave a small squeak of fear.

"Non, monsieur! I will go help Amadeus this instant!"

Before rushing back to the village as Shadow tried to breathe, to calm down. If he didn't, he might just Chaos Blast the entire place. If he didn't, he would expose the village he vowed to protect all those years ago.

"You've gotten better at controlling your powers, Shadow. A few thousand years ago, you would have simply given into Chaos."

His mind came to a screeching halt. What?

"Although, you are using your old methods once more. I thought you had adopted the method of unleashing your emotions instead of containing them."

And Chaos Energy slowly trickled through the cracked dam. _What?_

"Shall I unleash them, then?" he snarled, feeling his ears pop before hearing a slight shuffle coming from the cloaked intruder.

"Let's see if your technique has changed, then."

He didn't answer. Just threw a Chaos Spear at where the "visitor's" face was. Or should have been if he hadn't moved at the last second.

Asshole.

"Slow, but powerful. Something is troubling you, isn't it?"

That was starting to irritate him.

He snarled as he felt electricity run through his arm once more, "My private life is none of your business."

Slow? _Slow_? If that guy wanted fast, he'd be served.

He grimaced as he felt the surge stop at his hand, and began accumulating. Time had changed him. He was no more the tool of Chaos. He had learned to live with it, breathe the energy like he did with air. He had learned to live with it, feel its movements and how it flowed. And, with all this knowledge, he had learned to use his body like a miniature map, and push energy into a particular direction.

Like the fist he used to hit the intruder, who flew into the air before falling face first into the ground.

His hand twitched as residual Chaos Energy ran through it before he clenched into a fist.

"How's that for fast, asshole?" he hissed. He had asked for it. He had wanted to see Shadow's strength at his fullest, and had dared to ask about his personal business. And that…

A gloved hand came out of the cloak. White glove. With two points at the knuckles.

No.

No, no, _no_.

"I see you have gotten stronger," the familiar voice rang in his ears as the individual got up, and slowly took off the hood.

"Then again, I wouldn't expect any less from you," was said the moment it came off. And he was met with a face he thought he'd never see again.

He took a step back.

"You're dead."

And was met with a smirk.

"According to the rules, yes. Yet here I am. How have you been, Shadow?"

He felt his jaw open and close as he tried to make sense of his scrambled thoughts. How the – What the hell?!

"How are you alive?!" he shouted as he watched Knuckles – _Knuckles_ – lean against a tree. "It's been two thousand years!"

"Don't remind me," came the curt answer. "As for being alive, I am not."

"_Then how the hell are you here?!_"

This had to be some kind of hallucination. Or he'd fallen asleep at the computer after listening to the message and this was a dream. Because there was no way _Knuckles_ could be here and talking to him like the robotic invasion had never happened.

He had to wake up. Now.

"It's an explanation I can't give you, unfortunately, although I wish I could share. All I can share are the few details I have since I've returned, and it isn't pretty," was said with a tone he had grown to recognize. The tone the red one would use when he'd be willing to share information, to teach.

He crossed his arms, "What tells me you're actually real and not a hallucination?"

And was met with a glare.

"I talked to the guards of your village, haven't I? And your punch hit me square in the jaw. My mouth hurts thanks to you," was growled before Knuckles took a deep breath, and looked into the general direction of the village. "You're the leader here, I suppose? Never thought you'd make it up this high."

He blinked. And looked at the ground. This was Knuckles, wasn't it?

"It wasn't my choice. They wanted me to," he whispered, now looking at the village himself.

"Took a position because you were asked to? That's rare, coming from you," came the answer. "But I suppose you weren't given another option. Still fighting against the Entity?"

He looked at Knuckles. And took a deep breath.

"Yes. I couldn't – I couldn't just stop. This world, these people deserve better. To abandon them in their moment of need…"

"Then you're the only one who still fights out of four villages, Shadow."

Wait, what?

"Four villages?"

He watched as Knuckles turned to him, that same look on his face. He was the student again, wasn't he?

"I don't have much to share, although I know more than you think. But I can tell you that the people you saved aren't the only ones who survived. There are two more surface villages, also surrounded by forest, and one underground. They have primarily focused on survival, and have barely any knowledge of what the world looks outside of it. I'm sure you can guess how surprised they were at my visit."

"I think I can," he replied curtly as his mind tried to wrap itself around that fact. Three villages along with his. There was more hope for repopulation than he thought.

"Unfortunately, as I'm sure you know, the Emeralds still remain in the Entity's hands. I'm surprised you haven't been trying to retrieve them."

"I have. I almost lost Omega and my life in the process. The factories that hold them are too well protected," he answered.

And heard Knuckles sigh, "I would have guessed. The Entity is not something to trifle with. I was proven that when I tried protecting the Master Emerald as much as I could, yet still couldn't manage to hold them down long enough to escape. They came from everywhere."

He gave a look at the echidna before staring at the ground. Could he?

"Did you – Did you get a chance to see Rouge? Or anyone else for that matter?" he asked.

Only to be met by a guarded stare.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that, as any other question that relate to my death and the fact that I'm still here. It's complicated to explain, and they are not mine to share. Like I said, I cannot say much, but I can assure you that I am glad that you are still around and trying to defeat the Entity. Your strength has greatly improved, too. I suppose two thousand years will do that to anyone, but you have grown, Shadow, more than you think. To have mastered, become one with Chaos Energy is something that is incredibly hard to achieve. Only the Chaos Master could have done so."

He frowned as Knuckles looked away. The latter had showed him the nooks and crannies of the old Echidna Civilization, taught Shadow the prophecies and beliefs.

But this was new.

"Chaos Master?"

The echidna snorted, "Yet another piece of information I have to keep secret. You must be getting mad at this, aren't you?"

"I'd rather say annoyed," he snapped as he crossed his arms. "Now, why are you here?"

He watched as Knuckles looked away for a few seconds, then shook his head and looked at him with determination.

"I am looking for someone. Someone that might help us win against this devastation. I have searched the two other surface villages and turned up empty every time. I hoped he wouldn't be here, because I knew that if you saw me, however briefly, I'd be under interrogation, but I had no other choice. He has no other option but to be here, and now that I am getting used to your signature once more, I can actually tell that he's in your village."

Shadow frowned, "Who are you talking about?"

And Knuckles rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty sure you can guess. And, trust me, I'm not happy, either."

He felt his arms drop to his sides. And his eyes widen. No.

"He's not here."

"Shadow…"

"_He's not here!_" he shouted. He couldn't – wouldn't let this happen again. He was not putting him on the front line anymore. Wasn't one time enough?!

"Shadow, I know how much he means to you, but if you want these people to see freedom again, there is no other choice. Besides, it's not for me to decide. It's his decision. I'm only a messenger."

He blinked, "What?"

"He took this decision long ago, Shadow. The only thing we can do is act on it."

"But how…"

"Again, I can't answer. Now, show me where Sonic is."


	5. Mission

**The Dmgirl:** Currently working WordPad because my other computer's cooling system has been shot to hell, but luckily, I have a dictionary and a walking grammar book. :) My husband, and my Beta, inuyashafan4466 on DA have been extremely kind in helping me work out this chapter. I hope you guys like it.

**The Three Posts**

Chapter IV: Mission

There were times Sonic just hated Sally.

Times where he wanted to just leave the dang house and never return. Times when he wanted to just drop the whole engagement off just to see her reaction.

Or maybe just strap her to a chair for forever and a day, just to let her know how he felt. Along with gagging her so he wouldn't hear her smartass comments.

He buried his face into the pillow and groaned.

Yup. There were definitely times where he could do without his _fiancée_.

Don't get him wrong. He loved Sally with all his heart and sometimes couldn't imagine life without her. After all, she was among the smartest of the village along with a wonderful heart.

But, honestly, if she could shut her mouth on the fact that she didn't like Shadow or Sonic's wish to get along with him - the guy was his godfather, for Chaos' sake - and his apparently suicidal desire of leaving the village for the unknown, that would be great. That would definitely be great.

Why had he gotten engaged in the first place?

Right. Because if he didn't, it would probably mean no kids and his parents getting after him for it.

Talk about pressure.

He grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room.

He had never asked for this.

Where had the times with his godfather gone? He could still remember being able to talk to the black hedgehog when he was younger. He could still remember asking him questions and the answers would make his head spin.

Yet, nowadays, he couldn't even get close to Shadow with a ten foot pole.

He was so blaming Sally for this.

Now where was that pillow? He needed something to bite on.

"Sonic? Shadow's here to see you."

Or not.

He stared at the door.

"Shadow's here?"

"Do I have to get you out of there myself?"

Yep. Definitely Shadow. He scrambled out of the bed and swung the door open, feeling a small smile forming. Shadow was here. And he wanted to see him. All hope was not lost after all.

He felt his insides being crushed the moment he saw the black hedgehog.

Not Shadow. The leader of the village. He'd recognize that professional look from a mile away.

He straightened his posture as he closed the door behind him.

"What is it?" he tried, and watched as Shadow's gaze immediately turned to the window.

"You are demanded at my house. Someone wishes to see you."

He blinked, "Who?"

And could only stare when the black one turned to Sally. Was there something he should have known already?

"He wasn't informed?" was stated as the squirrel fidgeted slightly.

"We got into a fight. I was planning on telling him later."

Well that proved it. Certainly with the way Shadow sighed and turned to him.

"We have a visitor in the village. Organic visitor. And he demands to see you. Do I have to drag you?"

He shook his head, "No. No. I'll come with you. I just... why me?"

"You'll know when we get there. Now let's go. I'd rather not make him wait," was said as he stepped out of the doorway for him to pass.

Which Sonic did while giving Shadow a look of confusion.

What was with the mystery all of a sudden? He knew the black hedgehog to be elusive, but never this conservative.

"So who's this guy?"

"You'll know when we get there."

Case in point.

He turned around and crossed his arms, "I'm not going anywhere until I know."

And watched as a flame lit right in the black hedgehog's hand.

"Listen kid, I'm not in the mood to take _any_ of your smug little comments. Walk or I'll make you."

Along with noticing that Shadow's mood had gotten worse since he'd gotten back. Had that disk contained something that he hadn't wanted to see?

He uncrossed his arms and started walking to Shadow's house.

While giving a quick smile to a worried Tails that had stopped halfway through a task to watch them pass, like many other villagers were doing.

Why did he suddenly feel like he was walking to his execution?

"Inside," he heard, forcing him to blink and look up at Shadow who was holding the door open. Already? Gosh, his mind was clouded.

And it was getting worse by the minute. Why the heck did the red echidna sitting at Shadow's dinning table look familiar?

"See you've found him."

And why did that voice made him want to smirk and deliver a snarky comment?

"He locked himself inside his house after an argument with his betrothed. Made him easy to find."

"Betrothed? He's engaged?"

Yeah, he was. Got a problem with that, spiky knuckles?

"I had to find a way for the villagers to survive, didn't I?"

Sonic blinked as the echidna gave a sad look that could have rivaled one of his own. Did they know each other?

"Had to give up?"

Possibly, but the sound Shadow hitting the dinning table was enough remind that now was _not_ the best time to ask.

"I think you know how irritated I am, Knuckles. So let's not make it worse, shall we?"

He watched as the red guy simply nodded, "I agree. I suggest you go relax while I talk with Sonic."

The nod was returned, and red eyes met with his for a second before the back door was opened and closed. And Sonic immediately searched for Omega. Only to find him deactivated in his usual corner. He was alone with this guy? Did Shadow trust him that much?

His ears flicked at the sound of a chair scrapping the floor.

"Long time no see, Sonic."

And he blinked at the half smiling echidna as the familiarity raced right back into his mind.

He was going to die from brain overload, wasn't he?

"Do I know you?" he said as he heard a splash coming from where Shadow had gone. Probably taking a bath in the pond at the back of his house. Gosh, some of them really got the best stuff, didn't they? Certainly when you considered that Sonic hadn't been close to water in a year.

But back to business.

The echidna sighed, and muttered something he didn't catch before speaking up, "Technically, yes, but let's keep it simple. Chaos knows I'm already going to hurt your brain by the time I'm done here, so I'd rather not make things worse by adding to it. I'm Knuckles the Echidna. Call me Knuckles."

Hey, Knucklehead, how's it hanging?

Where the heck had that come from?

"I'm ..."

"Sonic the Hedgehog. Only son of Jules and Aleena Hedgehog and godfather of a two-tailed fox named Miles Prower. You've been living in this village for seventeen years, but have been wanting to get out of it since you were ten. The only things I didn't know are that Shadow is your godfather, and that you were engaged. But I was on Earth searching for you for two years, so I couldn't gather more information on you, and the Chaos Master has been proving himself elusive once he managed to control his powers."

He pulled back a chair, and sat dizzily into it. Never mind that this Knuckles guy had just blown off his intro. He'd just stated Sonic's life - the important parts, at least - without even hesitating once. Who the heck does that?

"Chaos Master?" he tried breathlessly as he watched the echidna sit, seemingly unphased by his reaction.

"Another name for the one we call Shadow. But I'm not here to give you this kind of information. I'm here to send you on a mission," was said almost casually as Knuckles reached inside his dreadlocks. "A mission that involves you getting out of this village, if you wanted to know."

He felt his ears perk up. A mission involving him getting out of the village? How lucky was that?

"Do you have any idea what this is?" continued Knuckles as he lay whatever was in his hand on the table.

And Sonic frowned.

It was a small sphere, about the size of his palm, and inside it was a swirl of red and black. It gave off a dark, ominous glow that flared the moment it was set on the table, and extinguished the moment it seemed to reach out to him.

"Not at all," he answered as he reached out, giving one quick look to Knuckles who simply nodded. Okay, so he was allowed to touch it. Cool.

Or not. The second he grabbed the sphere, there was a surge of electricity that raced up his arm, followed by a mild suction that didn't seem to stop. Even when he got his hand off it.

"What the heck?"

"Seems like it's glad to see you," Knuckles first commented with a smile, clearly making no reach for the sphere. "This, Sonic, is the Orb of Destruction. Along with its companions, the Orb of Creation and the Orb of Balance, it forms a trio with powers that can control the universe. And they are yours."

He blinked. And looked at Knuckles.

"What?"

"You heard me, Sonic. The Orbs are sentient, and they only lend their power to you. Which brings me to my mission," was said as he picked up the Orb, and watched as Knuckles leaned a bit.

"You know that this world is being destroyed, right?"

Hard not to. Shadow reminded them every waking hour.

"Yeah."

"Your mission, Sonic, is pretty simple. Free this planet. Using the Orbs."

He blinked. And blinked. What?

"You're kidding."

"I wish I was."

"Where are the other two, then?" he asked, giving a glimpse to the Orb in his hand and honestly hoping it would give him a clue.

But when Knuckles shook his head, he knew it was pointless.

"No idea. But I may have an idea on where you can find clues."

"Where?"

He blinked again. And turned to the door that Shadow was passing through. How long had he been listening in on them?

"Do you have a map somewhere?" was said as Knuckles rose out of his seat, and he did the same. He was involved in this. He had to know. Right?

"This way," came the low reply as the black hedgehog quickly stepped out of his house, and slowly walked to the computer room. The computer room. The one place he'd never been allowed in.

But this time, Shadow held the door open for him before powering up one of the two computers available while starting a weird machine that quickly displayed an image against the right wall.

"I'm not sure how long the projector will last, but it should give us enough time to figure our destination," was said as what Sonic could only assume to be a map of the world came up. Because Knuckles was nearing it while pointing at a specific spot.

"That's where you might find clues. The Underground Village."

He turned to Shadow, "And where are we?"

Who merely pointed at the screen himself, not even looking at him.

"In the south, right against the mountains in the bump you see. Forest Zone used to be called the Amazon Rainforest, and where Knuckles is pointing is where the Ancient Echidna civilization used to be. In the place the humans once called Mexico. It's a two months trip there and back at least."

"I never said it would be easy," came the reply that only made Shadow grimace. And made Sonic look at the black hedgehog once more as he felt his original excitement curb into dread. What was waiting out there anyway? What had forced a man such as Shadow to hide for so long? And why did things change only now?

He bit his lip, and spoke, "I'm coming on your next mission, right?"

Only to have Shadow finally turn to him, and look at him with a look he had never thought he'd see on that face. A cross between dread and resignation, but most of all sadness. Infinite sadness that could only come from long lived grief.

Red eyes gave one look to the Orb in Sonic's hand, before looking back at him.

"Warn your family and tell Bunnie to make you a pair of boots similar to mine. We're leaving in two weeks."


	6. Goodbyes

**The Dmgirl:** I'm not feeling all that great, but at least I got another chapter down. That must count for something, right? I'm really sorry if I don't seem all that chipper, but I'll get better.

_Disclaimer:_ Sonic and company belong to Sega.

**The Three Posts**

Chapter V: Goodbyes

He didn't see them pass.

Heck, the minute he'd stepped out of Bunnie's home, he didn't even have time to blink. Knuckles had dragged him halfway out of the village to teach him the "essentials of combat" before starting to hit him like freaking a maniac. It wasn't until the second week that Sonic finally got a hit in and both of them were starting to be on even ground.

Dang echidna. His teeth still hurt.

But, of course, that hadn't been enough. It was never enough. He had to be called into Shadow's home almost every three days to know the pathway they were following and make sure it was safe.

He had never been so bored in his entire life. They had been lucky he hadn't just passed out.

What was it with all the planning, anyway? When you go on an adventure, do you actually go through the pain of preparing so much in advance?

He half wanted to say, "To hell with it!" and take off without looking back.

But they'd probably kill him.

"You're not going!"

And bring his head back to his future wife as proof that he was as reckless as she thought he was.

Know-it-all.

"Sally," he sighed, looking out the window. They were supposed to leave soon. Shadow and Knuckles were supposed to pick him up once everything in the village was done.

Who was going to be left in charge?

Right, Amadeus. Tails was going to have a little "fun time" with Rotor. Heck knew what that meant.

"Do you realize that you're leaving your family behind? What about our future kids?"

Okay, could someone stop the whole nagging wife attitude? 'Cause even his parents had accepted at this point.

Sure, it had taken Shadow, but still.

He turned to her, taking a deep breath, "Sally."

"I can't believe that you are willing to destroy what little relationship we have. And over what? An irresponsible trip that will most likely have you killed. Seriously..."

He felt his ears pop, and his teeth grit. He was not irresponsible. He had told her that this was in order to save the world. He had reassured her that he'd come back alive.

So why the heck was she taking this as an attempt to sabotage what the future apparently had in store for him?

"Sally, I already told you..."

She cut him off, "You know what you are, Sonic? You're a child. An irresponsible, selfish child. You have absolutely no respect for me or what I'm trying to build here, and certainly no thought about family."

Family? He thought about family every dang day that passed. He got more and more worried about it as he watched his godfather exert himself to make sure that every little defense system he had put in place would work. To make sure that every little part of town found everything they needed, along with making sure that everyone communicated.

What family was she talking about? 'Cause it sure wasn't his.

"I work here all day to try to make this house acceptable for our future kids, and what do you do? You keep running off with strangers!"

Strangers? _Strangers_?!

He got up from his seat and slammed his hands against the table.

"Shadow is _not_ a stranger!"

Before pointing a finger at her as she opened her mouth.

"Don't you dare say otherwise. Shadow is my godfather. He is part of _my_ family. So no matter how absent he is, he is not a stranger. He is not someone that you can just throw out of my life. You want to talk about family, you better include Shadow in it!"

"Hmpf. How many times has he actually been present? How many times has he talked to you without you initiating the conversation?"

He felt his fur bristle.

"That doesn't mean..."

"Yes, it does! Shadow is barely present in any of our lives, Sonic. Why bother with him if he doesn't bother with us?"

Someone, please, just shut her up.

"Maybe because he doesn't know how to? Maybe because he's busy elsewhere? He needs us. Just as much as we need him."

"Does he really?"

Because he was feeling his control slipping. Because he was going to hurt her if she didn't.

"Sonic, don't you see? We only have ourselves. Shadow is not there."

Not true. Not true at all.

"If he's not there, then explain to me _why_ and _where_ I'm going?" he hissed.

"I just told you, you're not leaving."

How the heck could she even manage an even tone?

"Try to stop me," he said as he picked up his bag, and started walking to the door.

Only to have her in his way.

Great. As if this hadn't already gone sour.

"You can't go."

"Why not?"

"You just can't! What about..."

That did it.

"I don't want it!"

And watched her flinch before quickly regaining her composure, and crossed her arms.

"If you walk out this door, I'm leaving."

Her words had him blinking. Blinking at the glare she was aiming his way.

What?

"It's your choice, Sonic. Him or me."

He felt the hand holding his bag loosen. He felt himself go weak on his feet. A choice? Really? She expected him to choose? Between his godfather and his fiancée?

He gave a breath, and bit his inner lip. This reminded him of a conversation he had had with his father. This reminded him so much of what the man had called fate. Was it really knocking at his door? Was this really his life-changing decision?

And if it was, what had Jules told him about it?

Right, to follow his heart and never have second thoughts.

He took Sally into his arms.

"I'm sorry."

Before letting her go to open the door and pass through it.

This was _not_ the way he'd planned his life.

And this was _not_ the way he had seen it end with Sally, either.

He let his head hit the wall before passing a hand in his quills.

How was he supposed to explain this to his parents? Did he even have the time?

"You alright?"

No, he didn't. Not with Knuckles around.

"Ever had a fiancée, Knuckles? The type of woman who likes controlling everything you do?"

He watched the echidna sigh before looking at the house they were leaving behind. The one he had thought he'd eventually grow to be happy in. The same one that promised to be deserted when he'd return.

When did life ever go the way you planned it? And even stupider question, what the heck was he supposed to do with his future now? Because Chaos knew he'd be in trouble once he got home. Maybe live at Tails place? The kid wouldn't have any objections.

One problem, though. Tails lived with his parents. And even if Rosemary and Amadeus wouldn't mind him over, having him stay permanently in a house for three would just cause trouble. Not to mention when they would discover why he's there. Now if that wouldn't cause an uproar, he didn't know what would.

Maybe live on his own? Might still not be able to sleep, but at least there would be peace and quiet. The silence would probably drive him mad, and the loneliness would eventually have the best of him, though.

But considering that his last option, asking Shadow to stay at his place, was definitely not available, he'd have to live alone. He would have to deal with the silence and the lack of sleep.

"You alright?"

He lifted his head to smile at the half-concerned look Shadow was giving him.

"Fine, just had a fight with Sally," he stated as he looked at the closest tower. The Border. And they said he didn't think enough. Boy, were they wrong. If anything, his brain thought faster than he did, sometimes, and came up with easy distractions.

"So, are we heading off, or what? Where's Omega?"

Like making Shadow eye-roll at his "lack of attention".

"Didn't you listen to any of the briefing? I said earlier this week that Omega wouldn't be accompanying us. He's made for missions and only one person, not for travel counting multiple people."

Which it was making a pretty good job of doing. Now, to leave the Border behind. He wanted out, fast.

"Briefing, shmiefing. How about we get going?" he replied, and smirked slightly as his companions looked at each other before shaking their heads before following him as he started walking. Time to leave the village. Time to start a once-in-a-lifetime adventure.

And time for some good old fashioned exploring.

"We headed for the creek?" he asked with a smile, only to frown as he caught sight of the glare being sent his way. There was the leader again.

"How many times have I told you not to venture out of the village?"

Called it. He rolled his eyes, "Are we going there or not?"

Before watching Shadow turn to glare at Knuckles who seemed to have whispered something, and hiss something under his breath.

Was it weird that this was actually becoming usual?

"Well?"

And that he couldn't care for it?

"... We're headed in its general direction, yes, but we won't be going there precisely. The trees don't cover too well, so the spy drones might be able to locate us. Besides, we're also heading to the mountains."

He blinked, "The mountains?"

And was met by yet another glare. These were becoming quite a habit, now.

Heh, he'd get used to it.

"Yes, the mountains. Not that we'll have more cover from the drones, but we'll be able to protect ourselves from the other robots."

"Other robots?"

"How much did you tell him?"

Seriously, Knuckles?

"As much as he needs to know. Not my fault if he has poor memory."

Cheap shot.

"If you guys are talking about the Egg Robots, I'll believe it when I see it," he said as he grabbed a tree branch and climbed up.

Dang, the view was awesome. Just a shame that those clouds never left. What did the sky look like without them anyway?

Wait, something just landed on his hand.

A dead leaf?

"Get an idea of what you're up against?"

"Ah!" he shouted, losing the leaf, before turning around with a scowl. He was having some exploration time here!

"It would take a force of enormous magnitude to even cause damage to this region," Knuckles stated as he gently caught the leaf Sonic had lost, and pointed up. "I suppose Shadow must have discouraged anyone from looking at the tree tops?"

"Yeah, he..." he started as he looked up, only to feel his words clog in his throat.

The very tip of the tree had lost every leaf it probably had had at any point in time. The bark itself looked dark, almost black, and fragile. Like it has been burned in a non-existent fire.

"What the..."

"This is only part of what the Entity is capable of, Sonic. And it will do this to the entire world if it isn't stopped soon."

He couldn't answer, only swallow as he watched a top branch crack, and start to fall to the ground. Only part? He wasn't sure he wanted to discover the rest, then.

"Goodnight, Sonic."

And he wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep, either.

But might as well.

"Goodnight Knuckles."

Speaking of which, he hadn't seen Shadow since the latter had left the fire. Had he fallen asleep someplace else? Would be too much to try and find him?

Guess if he managed to sneak past Knuckles, there wouldn't be too much of a problem.

And since he had learned to be silent...

Awesome. Sneaking past the echidna was a piece of cake.

Now, to find Shadow. He'd gone which way again?

"What are you still doing up?"

That way, apparently. Since he was coming out of there, and wasn't happy to see him up.

He smiled sheepishly.

"I couldn't sleep. Just a little bit excited, I guess?"

And lost it when the black one sighed, and looked away.

"Shadow?"

"That insomnia is still causing you trouble?"

His ears slowly folded.

"You remember?"

"How am I supposed to forget that if I can't even forget my own birth?"

He flinched at the snap, and slowly opened his eyes to look at an upset Shadow who sat down around the fire remains.

"I think I already told that this is not your responsibility?" came the quieter question as he poked the fire slightly, and was rewarded by it growing a bit more in intensity.

Sonic bit his lip, "Does it still hold true?"

And was met by saddened rubies.

"I guess it doesn't."

The same saddened look Shadow had given him when he had asked if he was joining them.

Would it be too much to ask?

"Shadow?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you always have that look around me?"

He watched as Shadow blinked.

"What look?"

"The sad one. Like you've lost someone you loved," he said tentatively, only to flinch the minute those eyes blinked. He'd said something wrong, hadn't he? Was it too late to take it back? If he said he was sorry, would it stop Shadow from snapping?

"I have."

Wait. What?

He'd just answered. Without snapping. Or even glaring his way. It was a fully honest answer. Had he just managed to talk to Shadow without angering him?

He hesitantly got closer, and sat on one of the trunks around the fire.

"Who was it?"

The first response was a poke at the fire along with a shower of sparks.

The second one, "The closest thing I ever had to a friend", hit his heart like a sledgehammer. Made him stare at the fire for what seemed like hours, until he finally got the courage to lift his head.

"I'm sorry."

Only to be met by another emotional stare. One that made Shadow look not like the immortal leader he'd been, but a person. A wounded person carrying a burden that should have never been his.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry," he repeated as the look left him, and black lids covered those windows.

"You should get to bed."

The tone was quiet, even. Yet was spoken in one breath as Shadow got up, and looked at him with what seemed like the straightest look he could manage.

"And for as long as you can, hand the responsibility of checking over anyone to me. You are nowhere near ready," was stated as the black hedgehog started to leave.

But the unsaid words still reached him.

"_And I hope you never are._"


	7. The True Border

**The Dmgirl:** Oh god, I am sooo sorry. I've been extremely busy lately with other stuff, mainly RPing and starting a blog (if any of you know what Tumblr is, you'll understand, if not, I am willing to explain.) that I've have absolutely no time to write for "The Three Posts". Luckily, Chapter 6 is done, and Chapter 7 is already in production, which means the delays should be nowhere near as long as the last few.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Sonic and company, Sega does.

**The Three Posts**

Chapter VI: The True Border

Two weeks.

Two weeks of mind-numbing, grueling travel through the rainforest. Two long weeks of continuous walking while trying to avoid the spy drones at all cost. To think that if he would have been only with Omega, Shadow could have covered that distance in a week or less. And he would have been at his destination by now.

But no. Instead of flying the distance, he had to walk. Walk through the freaking forest while avoiding attacks from wildlife and robots alike.

And if that wasn't enough...

"Are we there yet?"

Sonic had to put his two cents in every five minutes.

Honestly, he had no idea what was stopping him from turning around and punching the living daylights out of the kid. Not that he'd carry the kid anywhere once he promptly knocked the boy unconscious, but Knuckles probably would. The echidna was a friend of Sonic, right? He'd probably go through the trouble of carrying the bastard around.

"Can it, Sonic."

Or maybe not.

Then again, he couldn't blame the former Guardian. From what he knew, Knuckles and Sonic had once held the same relationship that he had had with the blue idiot. There was only once difference, though. One major difference that his mind wouldn't let him forget.

And made him wonder if he was entirely sane, sometimes.

"Oh come on, Knuckles! It's been forever since we left the village. How much longer until the Devastated Zone?"

Because he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to put up with the whining the blue idiot had going on, nor try to rationalize it if he was.

But lack of sleep and food would get anyone irritated, right? Even him.

"Sonic, if you don't shut up this instant…" he growled before the sound. The mechanical sound that could only come from propellers very close to the ground.

"What the…"

The kid got his wish.

"The underbrush. Now!" He barked as he threw himself along with his two companions, and slapped a hand over the boy's mouth. If they got caught now…

"Spy drones don't usually fly this low," he heard Knuckles whisper as it passed them by, optics turning in every direction. It was looking for him, he could feel it.

"No, they don't," he replied as he slowly let go of the kid and pulled out his gun. Knuckles was right, sentries were usually higher, above the trees. There was only one place where one could witness a spy drone this close to the ground. Only one place where the trees still looked alive, but were sure to crumble in the next few years.

The Border. The true border between Forest and Devastated Zones.

He pulled the hammer to his semi-automatic as silently as possible.

"Don't leave cover unless I call for you," he breathed just as he was about to leave. Only to have someone catch his arm.

He turned to glare at a worried Sonic.

"Kid, if you have a death wish…"

"Just be careful, okay?"

A very familiar worried Sonic.

"Of course."

Who let his arm go the moment he replied.

Was he…?

No. _No._ Sonic was gone. Never to return. No matter how much Shadow wished for the hero's return, it would never happen. Sonic was dead.

Just like that spy drone that kept patrolling the area.

Time to get back to reality.

And realize that he had people to protect.

He hated this. He absolutely loathed involving people, innocent or not, in the war he'd been waging. Because that's was when he was at his best. And at his worst.

He slid out of cover as it passed them once more, quickly leaning against one of the trees. He heard it creak, trying to accept his weight as best as it could as he surveyed the area.

The late Sonic would have loved this if it weren't for the dying flora. Would have even compared it to one of his infiltration games while making jokes on how the drones were nowhere near the level he's at.

But that time had passed. And the once playful game he had been eager to someday play with the only companion worth his time had gotten a lot deadlier.

He held his breath as the spy drone slowly passed him.

One. Two. Three.

Bang!

The sentry exploded to pieces, some of them embedding themselves into the trees. No distress signal or alert system. None that he could hear, at least.

"We're clear," he replied before watching them come out of the bushes, and smirked at the look on Sonic's face. That would teach the kid for thinking him crazy for the past seven years.

"Still think I'm paranoid about the spy drones?" he asked, only to snort at the scowl. Finally being proven right had never felt good.

"How close are we to the Devastated Zone?"

But back to more important business.

He turned to Knuckles who was staring at the multiple sentry pieces on the ground. There was a knowing look on the echidna's face, that quickly turned to concerned when it turned to Sonic. Yes, he definitely had chosen his teacher well.

"Four hours at most, and I suggest everyone be careful of the fumes. I have been smelling them for the past hour, and it's about to get worse," he answered, also sparing a quick glance at Sonic. Waiting game now. How long would the kid last?

"Ugh."

An hour, apparently. Longer than anyone else probably would have, but still.

Shadow signaled Knuckles to stop before walking back to the fallen Sonic. They'd have to cover his mouth, just so he wouldn't have to smell it completely.

He pulled a piece of cloth out of the boy's back, folded it in half, and proceeded to tie it behind the latter's head as a hand immediately pressed against the cloth.

"How can you stand this?" came the question before a series of light coughs passed his mouth. "I can even taste it."

"Habit," he replied as he held out his hand once up, and the boy took it without question. "Are you going to be alright?"

"My lungs hurt a bit, but I'm okay. Let's see how long I last."

The half-confident smile Shadow was sure the kid had been sporting was gone in a fit of coughs an hour later.

Shadow halted and turned around faster than he could blink.

"Kid, are you okay?" he tried as he put a hand on Sonic's shoulder. It couldn't end here. Not halfway through. Would they really have to turn back?

Glazed eyes turned to him.

"I'm sorry Shadow. I can't. It hurts to breathe," was wheezed out as Sonic desperately tried to hold the cloth closer, and he felt his hand slide. Sonic couldn't go any further. They couldn't go any further. Because as much as he wanted to carry the boy, one false movement and the latter would end up impaled. Not dead, but bleeding. And it would lead to the same thing.

So what was left? Stay there until he felt better? Too long. It had taken him years to adapt, and even today he still had light coughing moments whenever he stayed too long. Besides, even if they could wait for a while, the odds of encountering another spy drone in the next hour where insanely high.

What the hell could he do?

"Shadow, move."

He blinked as he was gently pushed aside, and Knuckles carefully settled the coughing Sonic on his back.

What?

"You owe me, Sonic," was all he heard as the echidna passed next to him, and his ears flicked at the weak "thank you" the boy gave.

What the…?

"Hurry up, Shadow. Not because I'm going to carrying Sonic that we need to slow down, and that I want to carry him that long."

"What am I? Extra luggage?"

"For now, you are. And I'm not a pack mule."

"You're mean."

"So says the one who currently can't even carry their own weight."

A tiny smile slowly drew itself as the two continued to banter. He'd forgotten. He'd forgotten that he wasn't alone. Not for the time being, at least.

"So, you coming, Shadow?"

He gave a small snort before falling into step with Knuckles. He wasn't alone. The entire world wasn't on his shoulders.

"This is terrible."

And he wasn't the only one who cared for the planet, either, certainly as they went through the most devastated part of the forest.

Four hours behind them, only a few more minutes until they reached the next Zone.

Sonic tried picking up one of the blackened branches only to have it crumble in his hand.

"Who in their right mind does this?"

Shadow took a deep breath.

And Knuckles answered, "Remember the tree tops and I how I said it was only part of what the Entity was capable of?"

"Yeah?"

"This is what it's doing."

The kid blinked, "Why?"

Before watching Shadow lift his arm, and tear through the dead vegetation.

"For this."

No.

How was this even possible? There was no way this…

Knuckles slowly let him go and he took a few hesitant steps towards the sea of red until the metal of his shoes clanged against the ground. No dirt. Just metal riveted to the ground with bolts. No trees. Just enormous pillar jutting out of the ground and factories that looked like hills. No life. Just rust and the taste of chemicals.

"Welcome to the Devastated Zone, Sonic."

He took one last step, and fell to his knees. This had to be a dream. A horrible nightmare, yes, but a dream still. This couldn't be real. There was no way this could exist.

He felt his gloves linger against the smooth metal sheet. No. This was real. Very real. Death had won. Life was still strong and fighting, but destruction would claim what was left of it in the years to follow.

He had failed.

How? Why? Didn't matter. He had failed, lost. And the entire world was paying the price for it. Paying a price it never should have.

_He had failed._

Clonk.

He blinked. And turned to the sound. The Orb? How had it fallen out of his quills?

And how was it rolling to him when the ground was perfectly flat?

His trembling hand reached for it, and he closed his eyes as reassurance coursed through him. Right. He hadn't failed just yet. The Orbs were still there, waiting for him. There was still a fighting chance against the Entity, no matter how slim it was.

There was still hope.

He clutched the Orb in his hand, mentally thanking it. This wasn't about him. This was never about him.

With a breath, he stood up, and took off the makeshift mask. Endure. Become stronger. Because there's no other way to have a chance. There's no other way you'll be able to defend the ones you love.

He turned to Shadow.

"How much longer until the Underground Village?"

"Another two weeks.

And swallowed the impatient complaint that threatened to rise. No time for that. No time for even looking back. He couldn't, anyway.

He neared his godfather, and nearly chuckled out of disbelief. Seventeen years of being near Shadow, and only now did he notice how close in height they were. There was only a few inches missing. Strange how he'd never noticed before.

"Show me the way."


End file.
